dalthusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tybalt
Tybalt (no given first name) is an Inquisitor of the Ordos Dalthus Malleus. Origins Born with psychic ability to an insignificant family on a minor world in the Farlon system Tybalt was taken at an early age when a routine scan found his ability. Once on the Black ships he was seemingly fast tracked and then placed in the Scholastica Psykana. There he was raised and become a Banisher, training under Inquisitor Jerimas Karjan. Training and life with Inquisitor Karjan As Tybalt was taken under Karjan's instruction at a relatively early age, his initial training took place in between Karjan's missions. Tybalt would accompany Karjan on board his various vessels and be instructed, not only by Karjan, but also his various retinue members. Every so often Tybalt would accompany Karjan's Savant Mortemer along to a social gathering that Karjan was attending and would be instructed to observe and report back. In this manner Karjan sought to educate the boy not only in the physical elements of an Inquisitor's life, but also some of the political and social aspects as well. Mortemer and Tybalt became close as part of this routine and it is during this period that they started to develop their shorthand and sign language which enabled them to have fairly complex discussions without recourse to telepathy or much speech, whilst also allowing opinions to be passed innocuously. As he grew older Tybalt was allowed out into the field, first as part of Karjan's own retinue, then later as Interrogator he was given the authority to run his own team under Karjan's command. When he set up his own team he requested that Mortemer be assigned to him. Of the others from this early command only Mortemer and Dariel Geneso survive as members of his current retinue. Eventually Tybalt was deemed worthy to progress to the rank of Inquisitor and set up on his own with a few resources gifted from his former master, such as the vessel Retribution Star. A Broken heart? Tybalt became involved with Sister Aella, later Sister Superior, who was also one of Karjan’s acolytes, whilst both were still in their Master's entourage. Tybalt suspects that Karjan arranged the start of the relationship or made it possible to try and strengthen his religious fervour. The relationship continued once both left Karjan's influence and as both were promoted. When Tybalt took in his current interrogator he put her under Aella's tutelage for a while to give her a different perspective to his own as well as to see her receive exemplary combat training. Aella was killed a few years ago and this has made Tybalt more concerned for his interrogator/apprentice Serren, whilst at the same time less so for himself. He is now taking on tasks that he might not have previously pursued. The Hunt for Inquisitor Nathin It was Geneso's crew that started Tybalt onto Inquisitor Nathin’s path when they came across mysterious psychic energy on Tigeron IV in the Borderworlds. Tybalt met up with his acolytes on the unremarkable world and came across the remnants of a ritual as well as traces of the warp. He has yet to be able to conclusively prove that the events on Tigeron IV are the work of Nathin, but very shortly afterwards Tybalt followed the last embers of this warp trace to the Mantinanus system and the tale of Lady Ismene. Now he definitely had a name to go with these dangerous tactics and Tybalt took in Saul Kraye to help locate this radical. They are now following Nathin on the basis of collecting information, trying to get ahead of potential radical activity and to see whether there is grounds for declaring him Excommunicate Traitoris. His relationship with his associates/Warband Mortemer has been with him since he became an Interrogator. They established a form of sign language to be able to pass information/areas of concern etc between themselves whilst in the company of others. Serren, Geneso and usually the leaders of the other acolyte bands have been taught this same skill. None of the others in his current band have been with him long enough, nor are trusted enough to have been taught so far. Geneso is his most trusted lieutenant with his own command, regularly going dark for months before returning with either the solution to a problem Tybalt did not know of or some sliver of information that helps with a current situation. Tybalt is also trying to build up a retinue for Serren so that she might operate on her own having so far recruited Taril Camiron as a likely acolyte to place with her. However he has put so much effort into establishing his networks that he is currently surrounded by a group that he not operated as a unit for very long at all. Approach and Philosophy Tybalt has long since tried to avoid the factions. Could be seen as an Amalathian, but is steadfast in refusing to be categorised. Certainly puritan in his approach. His current pursuit of Nathin is pushing him to take a firm stance against the radicals though this is largely because he sees sloppy methods are causing more destruction in their wake. Certainly his recent encounter with Adorno has done nothing to dissuade him from his stance and Kraye continues to press him to help rescue his lady. When they finally come face to face with the Huntress it will be interesting to see whether the facade of Lady Ismene's former spotless existence continues to hold. Following lengthy discussions with Inquisitor Helsmarck as part of the Helios Succession Tybalt has assumed a more moderate stance, but very much clear that there is a line that Inquisitors should not step over and that would include both radicals and puritans. He has however, showed he will not brook dangerous actions and will deliver a harsh blow to those who would meddle with things that they do not understand. He is a very open negotiator, disapproving of the use of psychic abilities during negotiations and works to defuse situations by potentially taking risks. =Data Records= *Long Overdue: Tybalt, whilst pursuing a lead that he hoped would lead to Nathin, clashed with Inquisitor Theodor Adorno over a number of proscribed texts. The outcome of the battle was inconclusive, though Tybalt was able to escape with the book Adorno was seeking. Interrogator Serren was forced to have her legs regrown after an encounter with one of Adorno's retinue. *Helios Succession: Tybalt stood as a candidate in the recent Cabal elections, coming second to Inquisitrix Madine after the first vote had them draw on votes. He was bundled out of the Conclave chamber by Taril after Madine was assassinated and came under suspicion because of his abrupt departure. He was subsequently chased down and questioned by Inquisitrix Benadice which led to another line of enquiry to be pursued jointly. Associations with other Inquisitors * ---- =Profile= Right handed Weapons: Precision Stubber (+5% Acc) (2 Clips), The Hammer of St Agustinel (Anointed Force Hammer), Psykana Mercy blade Armor: Mesh Lined Robes, Carapace body armour Equipment: Auspex, Comm link, Filtration plugs Powers: Banishment, Distraction Special Abilities: Sign language, Psyniscience ---- =Known Allies and Associates= Tybalt maintains a number of associates. One group is specifically tasked with remaining far more inconspicuous than his main retinue and to report back information much more than attempt to deal with it themselves.